


Some Like It Hot

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted was a few minutes to relax, maybe get a little sleep but that was before Cam walked into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Some Like It Hot  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,564  
>  **Summary:** All John wanted was a few minutes to relax, maybe get a little sleep but that was before Cam walked into the room.  
>  **A/N:** written for csichick_2 for the Swap of Joy at 1_million_words

John looked to his right and then his left to make sure no one was around before he opened the door and eased into the debriefing room. He was tired and worn out and he could really use some rest at the very least he wanted to put his feet up and relax but the trouble was there wasn't anywhere in the SGC he could go without being disturbed. Since he had arrived everyone seemed to want something from him. He understood, of course, he was _the_ expert on fighting the Wraith, at least to the IOA’s way of thinking. But that still didn’t help him at all.

With a huge sigh of relief John sank down into a chair, leaned back and put his booted feet up onto the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he relaxed and let his eyes drift closed. If his luck held he just might be able to get a little shut eye without anyone bothering him.

 

Minutes later the soothing silence was broken before he had barely begun to enjoy it.

“Does that feel as good as it looks?”

John’s eyes snapped open to see Cam standing right in front of him with a sexy, teasing smile on his face. And just like that the tiredness melted away from him as if it had never been there to begin with. He was a lot of things when Cam was in the room but tired wasn’t one of them. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying a slow perusal of the gorgeous man. As he brought his gaze up to stare into Cam’s eyes he lowered one eyelid in a flirty wink. “Even better.”

“Mmmmm. I bet. ” 

The throaty sound sent shivers racing down John’s spine. “How did you know where to find me?”

Cam swatted John’s legs out of the way before he leaned back against the table. “I followed you.”

John shook his head. There was no way... he had made sure no one had... he must have been more tired than he’d thought. “Why?”

“You can’t guess?” Cam pinned him with a lustful look.

John leaned forward, sliding his hands up Cam’s jean-clad thighs. “I think I might have an idea.” 

 

 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Cam whispered the question even as he reached to undo his pants.

John paused in unfastening his clothes. He hadn’t thought to ask... he’d only assumed. “You don’t want to?”

_What the hell? Why would John even have to ask him such a question?_ “Of course I do. I get hard just thinking about you. I can’t ever get enough of you. It’s just...” Cam looked pointedly towards the door. “This isn’t the most private spot in the place. Anyone could walk into this room at any time while we are...”

He ran his hand down the front of Cam’s shirt, his fingers clenching and unclenching against the material. “That’s kind of the point. It’ll make it hotter.” John whispered softly as he slid his fingers under Cam’s t-shirt. ““There isn’t another team due back for at least an hour. That should give us enough time to...”

_If sex with John got any hotter he didn’t think he would be able to survive it._ Cam grinned as his fingers stroked John through his pants. “Take the edge off?”

“Exactly.”

Within moments they had moved their clothing out of the way and Cam had slathered himself with a generous amount of lube before sliding deep inside of John.

 

Harsh whispered murmurs of encouragement echoed around the room as the two lovers chased their orgasms.

“Harder?”

A hoarse groan rumbled from deep within John as he nodded his head.

Cam slid his cock until he was almost out of John’s body before thrusting deep inside of him. “Like this?”

“Fuck!” John jerked forward before slamming back onto Cam’s cock. “Yes!” His voice was guttural almost unrecognizable as intense pleasure danced down his spine. They had to do this quick. They could get caught any minute but John wanted to savor the moment, to suspend time so he could feel this blinding passion racing throughout his body for just a little bit longer.

Cam’s fingers dug into John’s hips as he thrust his cock deep inside John’s quivering body. “When we’re through, I’m going to take you back to my quarters and lick every square inch of your body until you scream my name.” He tangled his fingers in John’s hair and jerked his head back until he could scrape his blunt teeth along the smooth skin of John’s neck. “And then, when you think you can’t take any more... I’m going to do it all over again.” 

A sound, almost a whimper escaped John and his cock twitched at Cam’s words. Every cell in his body was alive with pleasure. It felt as if molten lava was burning through his veins. “Please!”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Cam ran his hand down John’s sweat slick skin in a soothing caress.

A deep groan escaped John as he wiggled his ass pushing himself down onto Cam’s cock driving him deeper inside.

“Tell me.” His tone was demanding as he slowed his thrusts.

“Please.” His thoughts were in a jumble, he was barely hanging on as his body trembled uncontrollably.

Cam clenched his teeth against the pleasure bombarding his body. He didn’t want to come yet. His fingers barely skimmed along the edge of John’s cock as he wiggled his hips and pushed deeper. “Tell me what you want.”

John was unable to take it any longer. “Harder!” He almost yelled the word but managed to control himself. Although he wasn’t sure if he wanted Cam to thrust harder inside of him or if he wanted him to stroke his cock harder. Either one was good. Hell, maybe it was a combination of the two. All he knew was if he didn’t come soon he was going to explode and not in the good way.

Cam angled his cock to make sure he hit John’s prostate with every move and began to thrust harder and harder as he pushed deeper and deeper, his balls slapped against John’s ass with each thrust. With every smooth glide his eyes threatened to roll back in his head at the feel of John’s ass squeezing him.

He wrapped his hand around John’s cock and began to slowly slide his hand up and down the hard length before stroking faster and faster.

John bit his lip to keep from yelling Cam’s name as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over him, surged through him, as he hovered on the brink of his orgasm.

The feel of John’s ass gripping him and the knowledge he was the one who made John’s body tremble was Cam’s undoing. Cam could feel his orgasm building up, ready to explode at any moment. He gripped John’s hips in his firm hands and slammed over and over inside of John until his balls tightened up against his body. 

Matching the rhythm of his thrusts with his hand, Cam fisted John’s cock, his thumb caressed the thick head on every up stroke. Over and over again until John was a quivering mass of need beneath him.

Sweat glistened on John’s skin as he trembled with the force of his desire running rampant through every cell in his body. He didn’t think he could take it any longer. His skin seemed too tight and it felt as if his head was going to explode from an overload of pleasure at any moment. 

Cam ran his tongue along the side of John’s neck until he reached the shell of his ear and breathed, “Come for me.”

His hot breath sent fire racing through John’s body and he had no choice but to obey. With a groan his body stiffened, he was bombarded with more pleasure than one man should possibly know and then... Cam’s name fell from his lips in a litany of prayer as he rode the wave of his orgasm.

Cam couldn’t hold back any longer with a muffled shout his orgasm was ripped from his body. He clung to John’s hips as he continued to thrust inside of John, milking every last drop of pleasure out of their bodies before he laid his head against John’s back and tried to get his breathing to return to normal.

Finally, Cam breathed a satisfied sigh as he enjoyed the feeling of lingering deep inside of John. “You were right.”

“What about?”

“It did get hotter.” Cam’s voice was husky with satiated pleasure.

“Told you.” John couldn’t quite keep the smugness out of his tone.

Loud noises from outside the room reached their ears and they broke apart hurriedly. They last thing either of them needed was to get caught in a compromising position. With a few adjustments they were able to set themselves to rights with little fuss.

“What do you say we find a place a little more private to continue this... discussion.” A sexy smile began to spread slowly across John’s face as he stared into Cam’s blue eyes.

Cam leaned in and brushed his lips against John’s. “I think that sounds like a great idea.” He hooked his fingers in the back pocket of John’s pants as they walked out of the room.


End file.
